


Stealing Pleasure

by Sterling (SterlingSmith)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Extremely Underage, F/M, First Time, Group Sex, School, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 03:55:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19348993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterlingSmith/pseuds/Sterling
Summary: I started writing erotic stories in 2009 and initially drafted a whole bunch. I posted some starting in the fall, but not all. "Stealing Pleasure" was sitting untouched in my "Drafts" folder since July 5, 2009 until I posted it at lolicit just last year. I could have revamped it or reworked it, but I liked it just the way it was. All I did was fix a few typos.I didn't write much dialog back then, and I like to think my writing has improved quite a bit since then. But I think this story meets its modest goals just fine.Written by 7/5/2009. First posted 6/19/2018





	Stealing Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing erotic stories in 2009 and initially drafted a whole bunch. I posted some starting in the fall, but not all. "Stealing Pleasure" was sitting untouched in my "Drafts" folder since July 5, 2009 until I posted it at lolicit just last year. I could have revamped it or reworked it, but I liked it just the way it was. All I did was fix a few typos.
> 
> I didn't write much dialog back then, and I like to think my writing has improved quite a bit since then. But I think this story meets its modest goals just fine.
> 
> Written by 7/5/2009. First posted 6/19/2018

Ah, a new planet, a new form of intelligent life. Hopelessly primitive, even more hopelessly naive. They do not know what fate has in store for them. Not that I will do them any harm. I don't want their land. I don’t want to enslave them.

What I want is to feed on their pleasure. Being from a civilization that is two millions years old confers great power. Being as an individual 50,000 years old has allowed the accumulation of much wisdom. What is missing is pleasure. That I can't feel myself. I have to steal it from others.

I never walked among them -- I do not need to operate in such a way. I am at a distance and undetectable to them. I had to study the humans to understand their society. I needed to find the right person to infect. This is hard even for me. Jacob was a real human boy, I just enhanced him a little. I gave him a precocious sex drive, an uncanny confidence and a knowledge about how little girls' bodies worked. And his penis has a special coating I provided for it. Any girl with that coating rubbing in her vagina will feel unbelievable pleasure. A boy rubbing his penis against such a coating inside a girl will likewise feel great pleasure. The coating will spread like a sexually transmitted disease, but oh what a heavenly disease the victims will find it to be.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Jacob arrived during the middle of the year in the kindergarten class. He was a fairly small child, with dark eyes and dark brown hair. Like anyone new, the kids were wary until they found out a bit about him. He had a certain confidence. He hung around with the girls a lot. If another kid did that then the boys would make fun of him, but it didn't work with Jacob. He didn't notice. He started initiating games of hide and seek. Suki was well liked by the other kids, but also very insecure. Jacob was nice to her and she liked him too. In one of the hide and seek games he just happened to be hiding with her. He said he was curious about girls. He would show her his underpants if she would show him hers. She said "No!". He said he was just curious because he didn't have any sisters or anything. He asked what harm it would do, but she wouldn't. He asked again a few days later, and said it was really important to him. All he wanted was to see. She shrugged. She had on a simple dress, so she raised it quickly so he could see her panties, then let it fall just as quickly. He looked excited and thanked her so much. She really did value his approval. A few days later in the same hiding place he asked her if she would show him her panties again, and she raised her dress again, excited in a way that something so simple could make him so happy. He asked if she wasn't curious about just what was inside his underpants and how it was different from hers. She was curious, but would have never dreamed of asking. What was that stuff between a boy's legs, anyway? So he pulled his jeans down and showed her his underpants, with the little bulge in the front. He asked her if she wanted to see more, and when she didn't object, he pulled them down all the way, and there was that silly peepee thing, penis was the right term, and below it that little sac. He said she could touch it, and she was both fascinated and repulsed. He took her hand gently and slowly moved it so her finger touched his penis once gently, then the little sac. It was kind of thrilling. But she knew they weren't supposed to be doing this. He said there was something really cool about his weewee he would show her some time if she wasn't chicken. The next day she found him in what was their own private spot. She showed him her panties again, leaving the dress up a little longer, taking in his adoring look. He pulled down his pants and underpants as before, and gently took her hand to his penis and stroked her fingers on him, and said she should feel it. She did. It was smooth and soft. She felt around his little sac too. So strange, no little slit there like she had. He said this was the magic part. He had her take his penis in her fingers and start rubbing back and forth. And as she did, the penis grew! It got longer. And instead of just being all limp, it started getting a little stiffer until it was almost like a finger. And at the tip, the little folds of skin parted and a different kind of skin showed through, and as she stroked the penis it was kind of like a little ball showing through, and in the end the tiny slit. She asked if that was where the pee came out, and he nodded. That was enough for her for one day, but she was fascinated. The next day he said it would be just as cool if he could see inside her underpants. She told him there was nothing there. Still, he said. So she pulled down her underpants, and showed him the totally ordinary boring stuff she had there. But he looked thrilled, and asked if he could touch it. Fair is fair, so she let him. He asked what was inside of the crack, so she pulled the flaps aside quickly and showed him. Once again, he looked so incredibly happy. He asked if he could explore a little. She wasn't supposed to be doing any of this, but as long as she had been this bad, why not. She said OK if he promised to stop if she said to, instantly. He had taken off his pants and underpants, and his penis was still sticking out straight. So with one hand he spread her lips apart and then started very gently touching with his other hand. She never had thought much about what was there. It felt a little funny as he ever so gently moved his finger back and forth, kind of good. Then he did something that surprised her, though he was very slow about it so she could have stopped him any time. He wet his finger in his mouth and brought it back between her folds. Labia was the right word. And then with his wet finger he started moving back and forth ever so slowly, almost like not moving at all, right near where her pee came out. But she felt something stir. That felt really good! She was just mesmerized by it. She didn't want to move, and she didn't want him to stop. Then he moved his finger down to the other end of the flaps, where the opening was. Vagina was the right word. His wet finger started prodding a little, but always going back to the spot nearer where her pee came out. And the prodding felt a little weird at times. But each time the finger prodded her vagina, a little more of it disappeared, until the whole of his pinky finger disappeared, up inside her. It didn't hurt. It felt OK, actually kind of good. He said he wanted to try something that would seem really weird, but really good. He pushed her back gently so she was lying on her back on the pine needles, with her dress up. He then moved on top of her like he was going to wrestle or something, but instead he took his penis and he stuck the tip right where his finger had gone a moment before, then pushed it slowly inside her vagina! Gross! Weird! She didn't get a chance to think those thoughts for long, because she started feeling a pleasure from her vagina like nothing she had ever felt before. A dozen chocolate sundaes at once. She jumped and took in a sharp breath of air which startled Jacob. I, the ancient alien, know what human sexual pleasure and orgasm feels like. This was more than that -- a lot more. Despite being startled, Jacob finished sliding his penis in, then started pulling it back out, but then back in. And every time he moved it she felt better. Then she had a hundred chocolate sundaes all at once, and gradually it felt just ordinary again. Jacob pushed a little faster, than made a big sigh, and pulled out of her and lay beside her. At that point Suki realized where she was, on her back half undressed with a little boy having been feeling all over her private parts, and poking inside her with his finger and his penis! She jumped up, quick pulled her panties back up and her dress down. She was blushing and ran off without a word.

She vowed never to do that again, but she couldn't stop thinking about it. Two days later she just happened to be walking by their spot and saw him there, smiling at her confidently, as he always did. So she wandered over and sat down. He said he had really loved what they did before, and she had sure acted like she did. She didn't deny it; she didn’t say anything. He said he would love to just feel her again -- she could stay dressed if she wanted. She didn't say yes, but she didn't say no. And as his finger came over, she accommodated him. Soon he had his wet finger up under her dress, inside one leg of her panties, and moving again over that spot that felt good and made her wet. But nothing compared to what she had felt when his penis was inside her, so despite what she had promised herself she put her hand down the front of his jeans and in his underpants without any prompting from him. She felt that amazing penis all hard. He asked her if she wanted to pull her panties down, just for a minute. Did she ever! His penis popped out of his fly, and as he moved on top of her he scrunched her dress up just enough and then the penis poked into her again. As it started feeling so amazingly good to her, he gave a big gasp -- for now she had the coating and could give the ecstasy to him. So as he went back and forth they were both building towards total ecstasy, and then a super-orgasm hit both of them at once. He collapsed beside her, and they lay there panting. They did that every day for three days.

Suki felt her life was transformed by the intensity of the pleasure she was feeling. She couldn’t keep the news to herself. She confided to her friend Alison that she and Jacob did something that felt just amazingly awesome. Alison was curious. She started hanging around Jacob, and he found a separate little hideaway for them. Not as shy as Suki, and knowing there was something good for her in it, Alison eagerly followed all his suggestions. She showed him her panties, she took them off, she let him explore her private parts with his finger, she readily touched and stroked his penis. And with a little trepidation she lay back on the pine needles, dress up and panties down, and let him slide his penis into her. Alison felt those incredible sensations too, and the second time, once Alison was infected, Jacob did too. Word spread. Geraldine got in on it too, then the others one by one. Jacob mentioned the idea of sleepover parties. The girls could start having them, and after a little while they could invite Jacob too, which everyone would think was funny.

So the sleepovers began. Jacob was invited to the third one. After the pizza and the video, the complaints about going to bed, and the little bits of conversation, the grownups thought they were all asleep. But none of the girls could sleep. Jacob slithered out of his sleeping bag, with nothing on the bottom but his briefs and slipped into Geraldine's. Geraldine's panties under her nightshirt went down to her knees. She had already used her finger to get herself wet and ready, so she could get him into her as soon as possible. In fact, all the girls were massaging their little clitorises in anticipation. Jacob's penis slid easily into Geraldine, ecstasy washing through both of them on every stroke. After he was done with her, he pulled his underpants back up and was on to the next sleeping bag. Alison cried out, and they heard a noise downstairs as a grown-up got up. Jacob whipped his penis out of her, whipped his underpants back up, but knew he couldn't get to his sleeping bag before the adult shape peeked in the door, so instead he headed to the bathroom pretending he had had to get up to pee. Jacob made the rounds twice that night.

The problem was that Jacob was just one boy, and the girls couldn't have him often enough. Their little vaginas pined as they heard a seemingly interminable succession of other little girls get their turn first. Jacob suggested they bring in another boy. Steve was surprised when Jacob led him to Geraldine out at the hide-and-seek spot where Jacob and Suki had started out, doubly surprised when she offered to show him what was inside her underpants, triply surprised when she got him to pull down his underpants and started stroking his penis until it got hard. Further surprised when she got him to close his eyes and lie on his back, amazed to feel something surround his penis and realize it wasn't her hand. He opened his eyes to see her up over him, and that she had stuck his penis right inside her body! He barely had time to feel claustrophobic and grossed out before the ecstasy hit. Amazing pleasure as she took more of the penis in, just as amazing when she let it out a little. Geraldine didn't feel anything amazing that time, but they had all figured out that when someone was being initiated, the other person didn't feel special. A little delayed gratification was called for. Pretty soon the whole class was in on this, ten boys and nine girls. The grown-ups were amazed how much these little boys and girls liked having each over after school to play, how many boy-girl sleepovers there were. But the kids were all doing great in school and were well adjusted (a little bonus effect I had put into the coating).

It didn't stop there. Suki got her big brother to "play doctor" with her classmate Yolanda and was blown away. Alison convinced her cousin Paul when he was on a visit. It spread like wildfire.

\---------------------------------------------------------

As soon as Hilde and Fritz got to his room to study and the door was closed, they both headed for the bed. It was chilly, so Hilde removed her bulky sweater before her other clothing and slid under the quilt. Fritz followed. He paused to look at this girl beside him. He kissed her and stroked and admired her long hair. Hilde didn't mind, but she was anxious for more. So Fritz moved his hand down her smooth front, with not a hint of breast, nor a hint of hip, nor a hint of pubic hair. But between her legs she had those girly labia. His penis was hard. He was too slow for her, so Hilde rolled on top of him, and found the little but hard penis between his legs and guided it right between her labia, below her pee hole but above her poop hole, and inside of her. They both felt ecstasy at once. When she had engulfed his penis completely there was a pause in the ecstasy, which started again as she then let his penis back out. Back and forth her pelvis went, pumping their loins together, for half an hour. She got tired, so they switched and he buried his penis between her legs from the top and slid in and out. After an hour they were done.

Francoise had to climb in the window where Jean, Pierre, and Etienne lived. The three boys quickly assembled in the room with Francoise, and quietly, urgently, each of them slid his penis into Francoise. She was especially worn out with ecstasy as she absorbed sexual energy from all three boys over and over and over again.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Grown-ups found out that these kids were "playing doctor", and they were amazed to discover it involved actual penis-in-vagina sexual intercourse. There was an uproar. But a few articles from influential psychologists (ghost-written by me, the ancient alien) laid out the evidence that playing with the opposite sex at that age was good for adjustment later in life, and that there was nothing wrong with sexual intercourse among consenting little people. Another property of my special genital coating was that if an infected child didn't get sex, they would start doing worse in school and become serious behavior problems. In time most parents relented. There was another factor too. Humans being what they are, the coating soon spread to grown-ups. Humans had a lot more fun having sex than they ever did before.

\---------------------------------------------------------

The sexual energy of grown-ups and kids past puberty is linked to its own reproductive purposes. But for the little kids, the ones with no pubic hair, no enlargements anywhere, the ecstasy is of a more generic kind that I can relate to. The girls actually get twice as much ecstasy as the boys, and there is a purity to their form that works especially well for me. So I siphon off 20% of the sexual ecstasy of millions of little girls, and I am bathed in a mild glow of pleasure myself, balm to my old cynical soul.

The little penis pauses at the opening to the little vagina, gets lined up, and slides in. Back and forth it goes. The two little immature humans are in heaven. It is happening all over the world, all the time. In meadows in spring, furtively against walls between buildings, and most of all in beds. I am dimly aware of thousands of penises sliding in and out of my thousands of eager vaginas. I am just feeding off a little of it.


End file.
